Sonic and Sam's epic erotic adventure
by Nerdycatgamer9999
Summary: This is a troll fic about the fatefull meting of sam and sonic
1. Sam & Sonic's erotic meeting

One day in greenhill zone sonic was zooming away when he saw a little 12 yr old boy. "Who are you? Are you okay?"

sonic asked. "D-dr. robotnic a-atacked meeeeeee" he said weak. "Don't worry i'll make you all better" sonic said.

"N-no don't w-waste your t-time..." he said. "I don't have much time just make my last moments the best..." he said.

"I know just what to do..." sonic said suductivly. Sonic began to pull of the boys pants. "Whats your name?" he asked.

"S-sam..." he anwsered embarrassed that his idol, Sonic was seeing his bare ass. "I'll make it all better..." sonic said.

Sonic's cock was now fully erect standing at 7inches. Sonic pulled out the pulled out the lube and began loosening sam's ass.

"J-just stick it in already..." sam said. "Can't do that yet silly head I have to get you nice and loose..." sonic replied.

"Okay i'm comming in..." sonic said "HHhggggnneeeeeeeeehhhaasdgh" they both said. "Now I gotta find your 'sweet spot'"

sonic said moving his dick around. He stopped when we hear "Awwwwwhheadghjjf" from sam. "Now thats what I wanna hear.

he said and began plunging his dick in and out increasing in speed. "Harder! Faster! Ohhh sonic!" sam yelled.

"Ohh sam..." sonic yelled back. "I'm gonna cum!" they both yelled together. right before he came sonic pulled his

dick out and came all over sam's tiny baby dick. " t-THank you sonic..." sam said before passing out.

"K-kawaii!" sonic said. Sonic then began to lick all the cum off sams baby dick and sucked his hard nipples.

"Wow these are salty..." he thought...

 _ **END**_


	2. Sam & Sonic's Wonderful Wedding

One day sonic and sam woke up in bed together. "Awwww sonic why'd we have to go through 20 rounds of butt sex? My back hurts ):" sam said rubbing his lower half. "Y'know I love pressing your 'Fun button'" sonic said. "But why so hard?" sam replied. "C'mon we have a big day today (;" sonic said. "What do you mean?" sam asked. "You'll see!" sonic said.

They went shopping at the mall. "Sam you stay here I need to get something..." sonic said. "O-okay b-but be back!" sam replied. Sonic ran super fast to the ring store. "Here is your order sir" the man said with a french fry accent. "Thx bby" sonic said as he ran away. "o-oh your back bby" sam said. "ooooooohhh lookit da time!1!111! let git dinner now bby" said sonic. "okay bby, lets get chilli douges cause I know they are your fav!111!111! :3" sam said. "YEAH!11!11!11! :3" sonic yelled scaring everybody in the storee.

When they got to the resurant sonic yelled "FUCK YEAH BBY!" sonic screamed. "bby we are in pubic!" sam scolded. "sorry" sonic said. They began to eat their food. Sonic ate 100 hot dogs in 1.123 seconds. "wow bby eat slower' sam said. "but bby I luv dem chilli dougez!111" sonic said. "calmer don der boi" sam said like a retard. When sonic finished his infinite hot dogs and sam fininshed his donut they went home.

"I had a really good nite" sam said. "I've had a really good time with you ever since we met..." sonic said "W-what do you mean?" sam asked. "I want to have an even bettr time... Will you marry me?" sonic asked. "YASSS YASS A MILLON TIMEZ YASSS" sam yelled with a hill billy accent. Sonic then put the ring around sam's finger. "The wedding is in 2 weeks" sonic said. "Ohh sonic I luv YOUUUu!" sam said.

 **2 WEEKS LATER...**

It was the wedding day and they had gotten metal sonic to do the thing with the bible. " **##BEEP BOOP##** " metal sonic said as he slapped them with the bible. " **##I NOW PRONOUNS YOU, HUSBAND AND OTHER HUSBAND WHO TAKES IT IN THE BUTT##"** metal sonic said. Sonic then kissed sam. "c'mon lets go to our room ;) theres a surprise for you" sonic said. "Oh i'm so excited" sam said.

When they got to there room waiting for them were tails and shadow. "Oh are we gonna have a wedding 3 way?" sam asked. "Yeah!" sonic said. "C'mon lets do dis" shadow said. "yeah" tails replied.

They began to lube up sam's butthole. "Ohhhhhh..." sam said. sonic and shadow began to lube up their 7inch and 13inch dicks respectively. Tails shoved his dick in sam's mouth and sam began sucking it like his favorite lollipop. Sonic and shadow then both shoved their dicks in sam's butthole. "AwwwwwOHHHYeerbhjtfvf" Sam moaned as they both shoved their cocks in the same love hole. They then began to smash his fun button. "Glughgrgjhggugug" sam garbled because he was still chocking on tails huge dick. "Hehehe" Shadow said has he twisted sam's nipples. " _ **GRAAAWAWAWAAA**_ " sam screamed. "Time for the final finish" sonic said. As they were all about to cum they pulled their dicks out and cummed all over sam's body they then all licked it up. Sonic put the wedding ring on his dick and sam's on sam's dick then shoved their dicks together. "see you in the morning bby" sonic said as sam passed out from exhaustion.

Sam woke up to a weird feeling around his butt when he looked down he sad a buttplug in him. "oh my sonic always knows how to make me wake up happy..." sam said going back to sleep.

 _ **TEH END**_


	3. Sonic and sam's orgy battle w egg man

sam woke up one morning. He felt cold. He reached over towards sonic to cuddle but he wasn't there! "sonikku!11!1!Q111 where r uuuuu!111!1" sam yelled but no one replied. "maybe he's gonna jump behind me and destroy my bumhole!" sam thought. Sam cooked breakfast in his apron amd chastity cage. "Oww this cage hurts but I need to save my semen for sonikku-chan" sam said. Even the smell of sonic's favorite food didn't make him appear. sam when in search for him.

sam searched everywhere. The only place left was... "docter egg man's orgy house!" sam yelped getting aroused. "i-i need t-to find h-him!" he said. So sam drank a bottle of sonic's semen to gain super speed and ran there.

The orgy house was more of a tent than a house. Sam when inside and saw docter egg man humping a sonic body pillow. "w-wheres my sonikku-chan!" sam yelled. "S-s-s-sonikku-samma! I have no idea!" egg man yerlded. sam heard a mumble from the closet and found sonic being milked of cum by metal sonic! "what!?" sam yelled. "Oh I always wanted to fuck sonic so I made a robot sex slave but he was too robotic so I made him absorb sonic's dna" docter egg man sexplained. "oh theb the only thing left is to fuck you and your robot to death! " sonic yelled. but then metal sonic grabbed sam and took him to the top of a tower. "I will fuck him first" metal sonic yelled.

metal sonic grabbed sam's nipples and twisted his hands at 500 rpm sam moaned and orgasmed. metal sonic removed the chastity cage and began to fuck sam with his drill penis. sam moaded with every trust. The drill penish opened and transformed to a spikey piston... "Yes yeeess! The ultimate sex toy! The prostate pumbler!" dectror egg men yelled. Sam's dick was red with pleasure nad his butthole was producing it's own lube.

 **2 be contonderd**


	4. the robo paracite

Samn was on top of da tower with metal sonic destroying his butthole. "noaosaoskdfjndksdn" sonic sayd. "I will us tha chaeos emralds 2 destroy u metel sonic!1" sonik shoated. then he went yelow and flu up 2 sam. "Supar sonic super punch powwweeerrrrrrrrrrr!1" sonik said as he chargeed up his attak. "chaeos cannon supr punch!" sonic yeled as he shot his atack. it was yelloe but blue and it exploded metal sonicc. "IT doESNT MATER iF yOu Desroy metel sonic the robat parasit is in sam nao" boiled egg man said. "butt sonic i have a shirnk rasy u just need 2 go up sams buttthole and destro y it!1" tails sed flyig up the tower. He usd it on sonic and he craled up in. "man I could stay up in sams shmexy buthole 4evr" sonic thout. Then he climed and climed for a while with sam moaning every once a while. Then he found the parast latched onot sams prostate. "I'm gonna have to punch you prostate samm" sonic sed "yEs daddy" sam said. Then sonic punched it. The paractie blew up and thae al whent home.

der end


End file.
